Ascertain
by Thecarefreeone
Summary: This is the demigod version of The Dawning Realization so please enjoy. It has the same beginning as the original story but things will be different. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

*This is a disclaimer for the whole story. I do not own PJO.

**Ascertain**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

He took her small hands in his own small ones and smiled a cute childish smile. It was a simple genuine smile but it was so full of innocence. A tooth was missing in his smile but he looked adorable nonetheless. The little girl returned the smile but hers lacked some of the candor the boy had. It was no surprise since she was older. She had seen and experienced far more than he, being his senior by four years.

The two kids had met just a few weeks prior but they had already gotten attached to one another like a suckling to its pacifier. It was surprising how well the children got along when their mothers couldn't seem to get along. The circumstances of their meeting was somewhat dramatic for they had met at the funeral of the young boy's grandparents. The black-haired girl's mother had been an acquaintance of the deceased couple.

Death was not an easy concept to fully comprehend for kids such as the boy and the girl so they had not been in the same mood as their mothers. It had been friendship at first sight.

Since then, they had spent every day together, playing and enjoying each other's company. Over the weeks, the bond between the two kids had grown fairly strong and they had become what some like to call, childhood lovers.

It was obviously adequate to say that young Thalia liked her friend _a lot_! The same could be said of the six-year-old boy. Young love...

Percy stood straight and using all of the courage he could muster, he planted a kid-like kiss on Thalia's rosy cheek. He had done it! He had kissed her! Feeling very pleased with himself, he let his lips linger a bit on the soft skin of the side of her face.

The flash of a camera went off surprising the cute little 'couple' if they could be called so at their young age. Thalia shied away and hid behind Percy although she was taller by an inch or so, her face as read as a tomato. As if someone was about to assault them, the green-eyed boy stepped protectively in front of his 'girlfriend' with his arms spread out.

The slender figure behind the camera smiled and chuckled at her son's antics. He was trying to play the knight in shining armor when the demoiselle was in no danger at all. She was merely embarrassed.

The summer breeze carried the laughs and giggles of the happy little couple as they played and chased after one another oblivious to the fact that, anon, they would be separated for long, long time. For some reason, the Fates had a knack for ending all good things.

Days went by like minutes to the young lovers and soon came the time for the boy and his mother to leave. Even if at her age, she didn't understand how it was to love like adults, Thalia knew she loved Percy like a child could love another child in a romantic way. _We are never too young or never too old to love_. She had once heard her mother utter these very words.

The engine of the car roared to life, it was time for the couple to say their goodbyes. Thalia ran up to the boy and engulfed him in a bone crushing hug. Her electric blue eyes were shining with tears but she refused to let them spill. Her pride would never allow her to cry and look weak. Percy, on his part, hugged her back before pulling away and digging two identical lockets out of his pocket. They were not too girly nor too boyish. He tied one around the neck of the girl he deeply loved and she did the same for him. Even though the lockets are were big them, they both knew they would grow up. When that would happen, their lockets wouldn't be too big anymore.

The boy's mother was all for her son's idea of the lockets. In both lockets, there was the same picture of the black-haired boy giving the sky blue-eyed princess a kiss on the cheek."_I love you forever. You'll always be in my heart"_ was written in nice cursive letters inside the two lockets. The lockets themselves were of a great quality so they would not break before the two had the chance to meet again.

Both kids nearly gave in to crying as they said their heart breaking goodbyes to one another. They even managed to make tears roll down the boy's old lady's cheeks. After what seemed like forever, the son and his mother got in the car and drove off leaving the girl and her mother in the entrance of their home. From the back seat, the boy waved to the one he might not ever see once more with all the emotions he had. He allowed the tears to fall because he knew she could not see them.

Percy Jackson left for Manhattan and the little Thalia Grace stayed with her mother in Las Vegas. Their fates had intertwined for a summer but separated. It had been the best summer ever for both the girl and the boy and though they didn't it yet, their destinies would cross paths again in the future for the Fates had already made their decision on that matter.

* * *

This is the demigod version of The Dawning Realization.

Thanks fro reading,

Thecarefreeone


	2. Chapter 2

**Ascertain**

**Chapter 2: A Fateful Reunion**

_Percy's Dream_

_Percy looked around. He was in a public park. His mother was not far away, sitting with a woman he didn't recognize. She was smiling brightly at him. It was an encouraging smile. _

_Suddenly, something tugged at his hand and he looked up to the blurred face of a girl a bit older than him. Who was she? He felt like he should remember but her face escaped him. It was almost haunting. _

_The scene faded and was replaced by a street. The park was far behind them as both mothers and both kids stood close to a navy blue car. _

_The girl and he shared a long embrace. He knew she was saying something to him. His body was on autopilot as he pulled away. He could only watch as his and fished out two lockets from his pocket. _

_He tied one around the girl's neck and she did the same to him. Next thing he knew, he was in the back of the navy blue car waving goodbye and crying his heart out._

Percy's POV

**I woke with a start. **

**There was banging on the door. Grover flew inside without waiting for permission. "Percy!" he stammered. "Annabeth… on the hill… she…"**

**The look in his eyes told me something was terribly wrong. Annabeth had been on guard duty that night, protecting the Fleece. If something had happened-**

**I ripped off the covers, my blood like ice water in my veins. I threw on some clothes while Grover tried to make a complete sentence, but he was too stunned, too out of breath. "She's lying there… just lying there…"**

**I ran outside and raced across the central yard, Grover right behind me. Dawn was just breaking, but the whole camp seemed to be stirring. Word was spreading. Something huge had happened. A few campers were already making their way toward the hill, satyrs and nymphs and heroes in a weird mix of armor and pajamas. **

**I heard the clop of horse hooves, and Chiron galloped up behind us, looking grim.**

"**Is it true?" he asked Grover.**

**Grover could only nod, his expression dazed.**

**I tried to ask what was going on, but Chiron grabbed me by the arm and effortlessly lifted me onto his back. Together we thundered up Half-Blood Hill where a small crowd had started to gather. **

**I expected to see the Fleece missing from the pine tree, but it was still there, glittering in the first light of dawn. The storm had broken and the sky was blood red.**

"**Curse the titan lord," Chiron said. "He has tricked us again, given himself another chance to control the prophecy."**

"**What do you mean?" I asked.**

'**The Fleece," he said. "The Fleece did its work too well."**

**We galloped forward, everyone moving out of the way. There at the base of the tree, a girl was lying unconscious. Another girl in Greek armor was kneeling next to her.**

**Blood roared in my ears. I couldn't think straight. Annabeth had been attacked? But why was the Fleece still there?**

**The tree itself looked perfectly fine, whole and healthy, suffused with the essence of the Golden Fleece.**

"**It healed the tree," Chiron said, his voice ragged. "And poison was not the only thing it purged."**

**Then I realized Annabeth wasn't the one lying on the ground. She was the one in armor, kneeling next to the unconscious girl. When Annabeth saw us, she ran to Chiron. "It… she… just suddenly there…"**

**Her eyes were streaming with tears, but I still didn't understand. I was too freaked out to make sense of it all. I leaped off Chiron's back and ran toward the unconscious girl. Chiron said: "Percy, wait!"**

**I knelt by her side. She had short black hair and freckles across her nose. She was built like a long distance runner, lithe and strong, and she wore clothes that were somewhere between punk and Goth- a black T-shirt, black tattered jeans, and a leather jacket with buttons from a bunch of bands I'd never heard of.**

**She wasn't a camper. I didn't recognize her from any of the cabins. And yet I had the strangest feeling I'd seen her before…**

"**It's true," Grover said, panting from his run up the hill. "I can't believe…"**

**Nobody else came close to the girl.**

**I put my hand on her forehead. Her skin was cold, but my fingertips tingled as if they were burning. **

"**She needs nectar and ambrosia," I said. She was clearly a half-blood, whether she was a camper of not. I could sense that just from one touch. I didn't understand why everyone was acting so scared.**

**I took her by the shoulders and lifted her into sitting position, resting her head on my shoulder.**

"**Come on!" I yelled to the others. "What's wrong with you people? Let's get her to the Big House."**

**No one moved, not even Chiron. They were all too stunned.**

**Then the girl took a shaky breath. She coughed and opened her eyes.**

**Her irises were strangely blue- electric blue. **

That's when realization dawned on me. This girl, she was the girl from my dreams! She was my childhood love as well as Annabeth's best friend; Thalia Grace. I couldn't remember her name before but now it all came back to me with one simple look at her eyes. She looked like a twelve-year-old yet she was supposed to be four years older than me. Instead of dwelling on it, I just shrugged it off.

The girl gasped while I stared at her in the eye.

"You," she exclaimed, surprising all the campers who were watching. She tugged at her neck and I realized she was tugging at the locket I had given her. "You're… I remember you… I…" she looked at the loss of words. That's when Annabeth decided to come out of her shock.

"You guys know each other?" she demanded seeming rather angry for some reason I didn't know. But I just ignored her.

"Thalia," I softly whispered as the feelings from the past crashed over me like a huge wave making me forget everything but her.

* * *

Feel free to let me know what you think. Hope it's not too disappointing.

Thecarefreeone


End file.
